Of Magic and Death
by Lector Dominion
Summary: He lost everything, even his own free will and for Harry, his life was already over. He wanted to start all over again. Even if the entire world he currently lived in burn. And it's possible with the aid of Death. But the ritual he undertook had a different effect than he planned and he found himself in a place far different from his own. Starting with his own parents. AU. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine. I think we all know who owns it right? No need for me to advertise it.

 **Note:** Unedited. No Beta. **Slow update.**

 **Edited: Aug. 01, 2015 =** Since I 'blindsided' my readers about the 'slashiness' of my fic eventhough they 'continued' reading, I am putting a **warning** that there will be **SLASH** and many other themes that you may find unpleasant about this fic. I'm sorry if I didn't manage to warn you ahead of time. I really forgot about it.

* * *

 **Of Magic and Death**

 **01:**

Betrayal.

It was such a good motivation for what he was about do at that moment.

He lost everything. He lost his innocence, his sense of self, his free will, the people who loved him and the people he cared about.

All because of the entire magical population of the England Wizarding World.

And right at the center of it was the self-proclaimed Light Leader.

Wasn't it enough that he cleaned up their messes with Voldemort? With his Death Eaters? Why did they have to take everyone and everything he wanted?

As he stared at the Mirror of Erised, looking at the peacefulness and completeness that the mirror showed him, he smiled bitterly.

That was supposed to be his life after all of the hardships he endured. He deserved it. He knew he did. But then again, the witches and wizards weren't really all that different from muggles. Their fear of the unknown was just the same as their non-magical counterparts. He should have expected it.

But he didn't. And he only realized the truth ten years after the war, when he felt he had to check his accounts in Gringotts Bank. With the Goblin's help, managed to shake off and drain the numerous controlling and will-suppressing spells and potions from his system. They even managed to take off some impressive memory blocks from his mind.

They should have just tossed him to Azkaban than do this. As far as he was concerned, being in Azkaban would have been preferable than living a slave's life. Preferable since he had the other magical creatures as friends and would have made his life easier.

And he would at least still have some of his own free will.

But they didn't.

And he would make it their downfall.

"The ritual is finished Lord Potter," a goblin behind him said. He looked at him and gave a small, genuine smile.

"Thank you. I'll be there with the mirror," the goblin named Rotfang bowed with a feral grin before walking out of the room he was given in when he came to the Gringotts bank two years ago.

" **Are you sure about your decision Master?"**

He looked at the powerful entity that had materialized beside him, shadows creeping and dancing on his feet.

"Yes," he simply stated, voice full of conviction.

" **Very well Master. I suppose you will claim your title as the 'Child of Magic' then?"** he nodded. The entity hummed before he gave a sigh. **"I will not question nor change your decision Master. But if you really want to return, can I activate your dormant abilities?"**

"Dormant abilities?" he didn't think that there were other abilities he was entitled to. After all, the blocked ones he had were more than enough to make him powerful.

" **Yes. Your bloodline has several abilities that needed certain requirements for it to fully activate. I am just going to give enough boost to make sure it manifests,"**

He mulled over it for a moment, still looking at the images he could see on the mirror before he gave a firm nod and gave the entity beside him a warm smile.

"Do it. I trust you Death,"

" **Thank you Master,"** the entity known as Death touched his forehead, making him feel a cold yet at the same time warmth seep from his forehead and sinking in deep into his being before settling down.

"I don't feel any different," he curiously stated. Death chuckled a little bit.

" **You won't Master, not at the moment. I set it so that it would activate the moment you went back. I also gave a knowledge associated with the abilities in your meadow. You will of course need to control them as I couldn't influence that,"** he nodded, indicating that he understood the instruction.

There was a question he wanted to ask Death, the entity that he treated as his best friend that had always been with him even if he hadn't known it before but was hesitating. He bit his lip in uncertainty before he felt a cold touch on his cheek. He glance at Death who was looking at him with worry that others would not even see, much less detect.

" **What is it Master?"**

He bit his lip, refraining to correct Death's address to him – he was far too used of it to comment and he also knew he wouldn't even listen if he correct him – and finally spoke what was bothering him.

"Will you answer if I call?"

" **Of course,"** Death immediately said, not even hesitating even for a second.

"Even if I wasn't your Master yet?" Death gave him an affectionate smile before answering.

" **I am not restricted by time Master. I am the entity that controls all perceiving death. I already knew, even before I gave the Peverell brothers my trinkets, that you would be my Master. I watched you even before you managed to unite all my hollows. I already accepted your claim over me just as you accepted my claim over you,"**

He gave a small sigh of relief before he gave Death a peck on his cold cheek."Thank you," He gave a small grin at Death's shocked look, like he couldn't believe he had done that.

Death had always been shocked whenever he did something affectionate to the entity. He knew why though. It was because he was used to the mortal's fear of him. They didn't see him as release even though they should since he gave them that, but a curse. Something they evaded at all cost.

And it was sad for him how Death's apathy towards the mortals was the result of that.

Death was his closest friend. Someone he cherished deeply.

"Come on Death. Let's get this over with," Death nodded before a silver shimmer covered his entire being. It was then he followed him inside the chamber where the ritual for what he was about to do was laid out all ready for him.

He looked around the room and saw that the goblins who were helping him with the ritual were giving wide, feral grins. They looked entirely gleeful doing something that the ministry would have deemed as illegal.

If they knew.

But they shivered and took a wary step back when he looked at him even if their grins didn't change. He knew why that was. They could feel Death's presence in the room even if they couldn't see him standing beside him cloaked with his invisibility properties.

"Let us start my friends," he said. They gave approving nods before they moved securing the ritual circle and power levels needed as an anchor for the huge spell to turn back from the beginning he so desired.

" **Master,"** he glanced at his friend beside him. **"We are not sure at what time you will be delivered. Even if you had the memory to anchor you as needed, we do not know accurately if it is enough. And you could even be sent into another dimension Master. Are you sure you want to continue this? Regardless of the unknown?"** he couldn't help but snort at the last word.

"I have never feared the unknown after I met you Death. As long as you are with me and you never left me alone, I would be okay," Death nodded before he instructed him to lie down on the center. He did as instructed.

The ritual they were doing was something his ancestors from the Peverell line created. Ignotus Peverell said on his journal that the spell was complex and full of complications. If done right, it would deliver as what the spell was for, to turn back farther into time. But of course, there was uncertainty and a price.

The spell needed a lot of magic and memory anchor for it to work. And then the person that would be travelling back also need a lot of magic to activate the stored magic on the runic circle. The magic would be like the battery needed to deliver the person to the time he or she desired. The runes on the circle was information needed so that all of the person – example was his magic and body – was delivered safely.

The price is, of course, the destruction of the time in which he resided. Or if he went into another dimension, the destruction of the dimension he lived in.

That wouldn't be a problem really because the planet was already dying. Give it a few years before he effect was seen. Death had said so.

And besides, with all of his loved ones taken already, he really had no desire to live in this world. And the goblins decided to help regardless of the consequences because they said they wanted an equal life that he would be able to give when he finally went back. He didn't protest. He needed help after all.

A golden dome appeared around him before the chanting started. It was Death's whispered 'good luck' he heard and his nod he last saw before he closed his eyes and let his magic swept around the circle.

Death watched as his master released his magic on the runes all at once, his clothes dissolving at the amount of pure magic around him. The runes used to draw the circle glowed and his master's body immediately turned into particles and condensed into a ball. It continued until what he was seeing was his master's soul. It was a beautiful soul glowing with a swirling silver and occasional golden black – his connection with his master – and it was then he realized that his master wouldn't be just returning back in time.

He was also travelling in another dimension. He sighed. When it comes to his master, everything never went according to plan.

He watched until the golden dome flicked and disappeared, the runic circle sizzling before turning into dust.

He looked around him dispassionately as the dimension he was in looked to be quivering before it was just gone.

He went back to his place and waited for his master to call him.

It might take a while. But he was patient. He could wait.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Harry Potter fanfic here. My very first, well first HP I'm dedicated to continuing anyway. Not much here. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Of Magic and Death**

 **02:**

It felt like a very long time since Harry closed his eyes so he opened them slowly so as not to burn his eyes if ever he was delivered in an extremely lightened area by the spell.

But it wasn't the light that bothered him when he finally decided to look around. It was the blurry images around him. He hadn't needed glasses since he used an eye correction potion. Now, they were blurred once again and obviously he needed glasses.

 _'No matter. I could just brew the potion again,'_ he said to himself. He tried to sit up but he felt difficulty in his mobility. His eyes widened at that and he wanted to scream in exasperation. "What is it now?" was what he was about to say but all that came out of his mouth was babyish gurgling.

His eyeballs almost bugged out when he realized that fact. Slowly, he looked around and saw that even though his surroundings looked blurry, everything looked huge. The one he was fairly sire was a cabinet looked entirely like it was a tall pole. And he looked like he was floating.

"Hello, my child," a rough and tired voice said. It sounded so familiar that he looked at the source of voice. But even when the person was in front of him – holding him? – he still couldn't make out his feature.

"Aw… can't see? You're still a baby after all. Just wait for a few months. You'll be able to. Don't worry Castor, you'll see soon,"

A baby? He was a baby?

He returned a long way back than he had anticipated.

 **. . . . .**

Castor Sirius Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter was now one year old and was already walking. He wouldn't want anything otherwise. Though he still enjoyed being carried by his mother, Sirius.

Boy, was that a surprise. He wasn't born with James and Lily as parents. He was born with Sirius as his mother. It surprisingly took a shorter time than he had thought to get used to that particular fact in this world. It was probably because he was already desensitized by the impossibilities that seemed to be happening to him. His once godfather and now his dad was a male carrier. That was how he birthed him.

He had known that there were male pregnancies in the Wizarding World, a male carrier. They usually have strong magic that made them a suitable person to carry the carrier gene and was only able to get pregnant when joined by an extremely powerful partner without using any protection while engaged in sexual acts.

He didn't know much about them though since he hadn't been able to continue his research on them as the memory was also one of the many that was cloaked or blocked from his mind. Thankfully, Dumbledore didn't obliviate them so it could be retrieved if one knew how. Why Dumbledore didn't do obliviation?

Simple. Because too much obliviate would result in a person's descent to madness. And that was only one possible side-effect. There were other documented side-effects as well of too many obliviation. There were psychotic behaviour, insanity, over-inflated ego, recklessness and others. There were also positive ones – though he couldn't personally imagine how it could be triggered – like self-confidence and prodigious mind. And he was too valuable to be left with those types of illness.

Anyway, Sirius was now his biological mother since he carried him though he called Sirius as 'Dad' since even if he had integrated into the Wizarding society and studied their culture before the knowledge was blocked from his mind, he still felt weird calling a man 'Mom'. Unless the man was feminine looking. But Sirius wasn't. He had a set of muscles and body that would make any woman drool, just not that big like a body builder. And he was handsome, not beautiful.

This change from his original timeline was something he had considered as a slight difference in the past he was in so he considered himself as being successful in coming back in time.

But then he saw his previous parents, James and Lily Potter still alive while they were apparently trying for a child of their own. And the war weren't that dark and bloody like they were in his timeline. They could still roam around the Diagon Alley and meet up with other people. Well, his Dad did and wherever Dad went, he's there. He would even go as far as to say there wasn't a war. Just the usual politics if his Dad's rumblings were to be considered.

He tentatively concluded that he wasn't probably back in time so much as he was in another dimension. And then on his second birthday he saw his apparently Uncle Regulus. Alive, healthy and more importantly NOT BRANDED. He didn't have the signature dark magic on his left forearm. In fact, his arms – both of them – are smooth and appeared to not have any marks. He didn't even have the feel of a glamour magic.

He knew since he was very sensitive to magic and was able to sense magic around him. It was why he get strangely energetic when in the Diagon Alley since the place is saturated with magic it was absolutely breathtaking.

And that was when he finally and fully accepted and resigned himself to the fact that he was in another dimension.

And since it looked like everything was okay, unlike his previous timeline, then that means he didn't have to plan so thoroughly like he had thought before. He could just be himself and not worry about anything here.

And it was strangely satisfying to relax a little even if it was kind of weird.

 **. . . . .**

"Death?" he whispered tentatively, uncertain if something were to happen. If his friend would really come to him like he had said. He was in his bedroom that night, at a physical age of two, almost three year old in a month. A swirling black of smoke and shadow appeared in front of him. And then Death was there on his human form, looking at him with his usual warm gaze that made him relax instantly.

" **Master. You finally called,"** he casually said. Castor huffed up a laugh at the amusement he heard in Death's voice, as if he knew what was on his mind. Which he wouldn't put past him if he did. He was connected with him after all.

"Well, I was a little apprehensive!" he defended himself. Death chuckled before he scooped him up on his arms and brought him onto his bed. Death himself just sat on it, looking at him in curiosity.

" **So Master, I take it you realized you're in another dimension?"** he groaned at what Death said.

"So I really was?" at his nod, he groaned again. "Oh, come on! Why couldn't what I had planned come smoothly without any complications!" he complained.

" **It is okay this way Master. At least you landed in a significantly peaceful timeline than yours. You could relax here,"** Castor sighed in resignation before he moved and laid his head on Death's lap.

"Sirius is my mother," he started. To which Death answered in a hum, carding his fingers on his hair and massaging his scalp rather well. "And I don't know who my father is. Dad refused to talk about it and I don't want to push since I could feel his magic going into distress," he paused for a few minutes, the silence enveloping inside his room was comfortable.

"I still want to know though,"

" **Do you want me to tell you?"** he didn't speak for a very long time, only concentrating on the sensation of Death's massage. He was already sleepy and on the verge of unconsciousness when he finally answered.

"No."

 **. . . . .**

His third birthday wasn't like any other.

And that was because his Aunt Lily was finally delivering her baby.

He was there at St. Mungos with his father, his Uncle James, Uncle Remus, Uncle Peter and Uncle Severus, waiting for Aunt Lily's baby to come out. His Aunt was swearing rather colorfully and he perked up hearing new and unusual words coming from her as she delivered and screamed threats towards Uncle James who looked like he had lost a lot of his blood due to how pale he was.

Uncle Severus was smirking as he looked at Uncle James while Dad and Uncle's Remus and Peter were openly grinning at him.

"I hope she won't remember any of her threats," Uncle James moaned painfully.

"They sure sounded painful. Good luck Prongs," Dad said.

"Lily is creative," Uncle Remus just said. Uncle James whimpered when Aunt Lily screeched his name again. Uncle Peter just patted his shoulder while obviously fighting a grin due to how his lips were twitching madly.

He could never get over how Peter Pettigrew wasn't an evil, backstabbing rat of a bastard in the dimension he was currently in unlike before. He could understand Severus Snape since he was friends with his previous mother and now Aunt Lily. And with how much kindness Aunt Lily had on her, a simple remark about a bad word – even if she was indeed angry about it and ignored Uncle Severus to make him realize what he had done – he had no doubt she would forgive him and would start their friendship again.

But Peter was different here. He was a shy, rather timid, but still utterly loyal and gutsy when it came to his friends. Castor was reminded of his dear friend Neville. The one whom was the last of his close friends to have been killed.

He shifted his thoughts out of his previous life and onto the present. It was easy since they heard a sharp cry of a child followed by a relieved and delighted sob inside the room Aunt Lily was in.

It seemed like his counterpart in this dimension was finally born.

 **. . . . .**

"Oh James, can't we just change little Harry's name a little?" Aunt Lily asked. He wasn't really paying much attention to the discussion since he was peering on the baby that was on Aunt Lily's arm, looking around the room he was in with a cute scrunch on his nose.

The baby was beautiful if he say so himself. He was small and already had a tuff of hair on his head and his eyes were swirling with a color of the beginnings of green alike his mother.

He himself had green eyes – which his Dad didn't comment much on other than telling him he had extremely beautiful and captivating eyes before he tears up, his magic turning distressed and then hugging him tightly – but it was more vibrant, more attention-grabbing and quite honestly his most defining feature. His hair wasn't that gravity-defying anymore. It was silky and wavy at the end as it rested on the back of his neck with bangs framing his face. He had aristocratic features and at first glance one would say he looked like a miniature, green-eyes Sirius. A fact he was proud of.

"What do you mean my Lily-flower?"

"Make it a little more formal but could still be shortened as Harry," she answered. He perked up at that and listened even as he was still looking at the baby. Aunt Lily ruffled his hair before she looked at Uncle James expectantly.

"Harrison?" Dad piped in. He couldn't help but scrunch his nose at the name. He didn't like it and he was glad he wasn't named as that before in his own dimension.

"Look at the face your son is making Sirius. Does it sound like its good?" Dad took one look at him and grinned cheekily, messing his hair and making him glare at him. He didn't really dislike the gesture as his hair was easily fixed and the gesture was so Dad-like he knew he would miss it if he stopped. Not that he'd say it aloud of course. It's just turned into a habit now.

"Dad!" he complained, his hands going to his hair. His dad only gave him a cheeky smile.

"Hadrian," Uncle Severus said, closing the book he was reading. Aunt Lily stopped and looked like she was considering it.

"I like it," she declared. Uncle James paled.

"Lily-flower… Hadrian sounded so stuffy…" his voice trailed off when Aunt Lily gave him a sweet smile.

"What was that James? Hmm…"

"Nothing dear!" he squeaked. His Uncles all laughed, or in Uncle Sev's case, he chuckled.

"Alright! My baby is now named as Hadrian James Potter,"

"With Harry as nickname right?" Uncle James quickly inserted. Aunt Lily have a sigh and reached out his hand towards Uncle James' hand.

"Yes dear."

It was kind of funny to see Uncle James' relax a little at that reassurance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Second chapter's here. I've got nothing to say. I won't even have any author's note in the next chapter, probably.

Just don't forget to comment okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. **Slow update.**

 **This story would contain SLASH! Any homophobes or people who don't like that, hit the back button immediately. I don't want to receive flames about this.**

* * *

 **Of Magic and Death**

 **03:**

"Are you sure you won't tell us who Castor's father is?"

That was James' opening line while he had drank firewhiskey in the Potter Manor's resting area in the garden while they were both looking at a two-year-old Harry and a five-year-old Castor playing whatever game they wanted with Lily and Peter supervising and joining at the same time.

He spluttered and spurted his drink in front of him – which was unfortunately where Remus was sitting while reading a book and he was giving him a dark glare. He raised both his hands and pointed at James, who were looking constipated at suppressing his laugh while at the same time looking apologetic.

"You better get me cleaned up James Charlus Potter or I swear I would hex you to smell like the fart of a skunk," Remus growled, pulling his wet shirt a little and giving disgusted look when he touched his face that was also hit by Sirius' spraying liquid..

"Alright Moony. Geez, you act like a woman in a period," James casually said, swishing his wand and saying incantations under his breath. At an instant, Remus was cleaned up and freshened.

"Would you like me to say that to Lily?" he asked sweetly, making James pale and Sirius to give guffaws of laugh. James immediately shook his head.

Lily? She would just make his life suffer for that comment! He love Lily but she could be downright scary when angered.

"Come on Moony, I'm only joking!"

"Well, it's not funny," he grumbled. He looked at himself and sniffed. He nodded but still gave a disgusted shiver.

"I am so showering after this talk. I still feel the firewhisky clinging into my body,"

"You can go ahead and get cleaned up then. There would be no talk," Sirius said, cleaning the firewhisky that was spilled on the table before pouring himself one on his glass and drinking it again.

James and Remus looked at each before James cleared his throat.

"Padfoot, you can trust us," he said softly.

"I know. I just don't want to tell anyone. It's safer this way,"

"Safer? What do you mean? What in the world really happened Paddy?" Remus said seriously, obviously sniffing something wrong in his sentence. He cursed openly as he realized that he slipped. He's giving clues before he realized it.

"Nothing. Nothing happened," he said quickly, downing the liquid immediately and pouring one once again.

James stopped him from drinking the drink on his glass. "This is not 'nothing'. This sounded serious,"

"Of course it is. You're talking to me," he grinned, using the old joke towards his name that he created in his Hogwarts' years. They didn't fall back to their usual reaction of groaning to the – admittedly – bad joke that already got ugly the first time he used it. They only gave him a too serious look.

"Sirius…"

He sighed, knowing that when his friends became like his, nothing would derail them.

"Just… just leave it please," he softly pleaded. He looked at them intently, imploring that he didn't want to talk about it. James and Remus looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright. We'll leave it," he sighed in relief. Remus looked at him sharply. "For now. Don't think we'll leave it alone Padfoot," Sirius nodded. He already knew that. His friends would demand answers sooner or later. He just bought himself some time.

He would tell them of course. They were his friends, eventually anyway. When that 'eventually' will be, he didn't know. Just that he's not ready to tell them.

Not yet.

Besides, he didn't know if he was ever going to be ready for that time. Or if it would be a good idea to even contemplate on telling them. But not saying was not out of the question. He knew his friends wouldn't abandon him. He just didn't know what they're reaction would be.

Especially if they knew the truth, as even he still couldn't believe it. He love Castor to the bottom of his heart. He was the center of his entire universe. He was the person who makes his entire world bright. He was the love of his life. But sometimes, he couldn't help but see Castor's father on some of his mannerism, especially his green eyes.

He shook his head and got rid of that thought right out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it. Not when he was right there in front of his friends with Castor just a few feet away from him who would instantly notice and see his reaction.

Because he knew that he would cry of heartache and loneliness remembering him.

Because he's still quite madly in love with him, even if he represented everything he had fought and escaped from just to be free.

 **. . . . .**

"Dad?" Sirius looked at his now eight-year-old son who was looking more and more beautiful than handsome as he grew older. Castor looked like his feminine features were dominant than the masculine ones but he was sure that's just because he was still growing. And even if that were the case, that just meant that he had to look out for people who would do his son harm more than ever.

"Yes Castor?"

"Can I… Can I ask about my… father?" his son asked uncertainly, looking at him with hesitant but curious and hopeful eyes. He froze, not sure on how to react. He knew that Castor would be asking about his father again. He's still just a kid, albeit an intelligent kid. And they were all curious beings. His son, though he acted mature than any other eight-year-old child, still had that curious attitude. Not to mention kids would always seek their parents.

He took his time to answer, uncertain about it but he didn't want to disappoint his son. He had already disappointed and worried Castor whenever the topic of his father was concerned. He knew that was the reason why Castor was only asking that now again. Because the first and last time Castor asked for his father, he broke down in front of him.

But was this the time to tell him, at least a little? And was this okay?

As he didn't speak for a long time, he noticed that Castor's eyes were turning melancholy and understanding before his son gave a sad smile.

"It's okay dad. You don't have to say anything. I understand,"

It was then he made up his mind. He could say something about his father. Maybe not all of it. Just a little. It was unfair not to say anything after all. And this is Castor, his beloved son. Someone he wanted to be always happy. And if his reluctance to say anything about his father seemed to hurt him, he would try his best to make him happy again.

Even if he had to recall about _him_.

"Your father was… handsome. Very handsome Castor," he started tentatively. He watched as Castor looked at him in disbelief. He looked like he couldn't believe he was saying anything considering how he didn't want to talk about it. But he also had a glint of interest and curiosity in his eyes that made him smile and continue.

He smiled.

"He was intelligent, witty and always made me feel special… loved," he gulped at the last word. Loved. He still didn't quite know if the emotions he had felt from him before was genuine or only a ploy to make him fall for him for ulterior motives. Perhaps because he was the Black heir?

' _But how would he even be able to plan an ulterior motive when he didn't know who you were from the start?'_

He shook his head the questions and uncertainties that was running inside his mind because he knew that if he continued, he would just end up tearing and hurting himself. He wasn't an emotional person and few could tug his heart. Unfortunately, _he_ was one of the triggers. He took a deep breath, released it and then laughed a little.

"Dad?" Castor asked hesitantly. He looked at his son who was looking at him cautiously. He motioned for him to come towards him and patted the space beside him. He sat and held his hand on his small and delicate looking hands. He drew some strength from his son.

"Your father and I didn't really start like how a conventional couple started. We first met in an unusual situation," he started. He knew Castor was still an eight-year-old child. Wasn't even due to arrive at Hogwarts for another three years. He might not understand what he was talking about. That he was already telling him how his relationship with his father started.

But Castor is an intelligent child who was more mature than even himself. He knew from the bottom of his heart with even his mind agreeing that whatever he say, Castor would understand even the hidden meanings.

And this was the only way he'd be able to tell Castor about his father. About the good times, the innocent ones. This way was best for his son. He's still just eight after all.

 _'I have to tell him eventually'_ he inwardly sighed at that thought since he couldn't deny that. It's a fact. He had to tell him. _'Soon, when he's old enough to fully understand and accept it.'_

"You know that your dad was an auror before right?" he continued. Castor nodded, looking at him intently. "Well, I was doing undercover work with your Uncle James. I was under Polyjuice Potion at that time, the one that was tinkered by your Uncle Sev," he said. Again, his son nodded. The polyjuice potion that Severus had tinkered was new and improved. They didn't taste anything contrary to what was usual even if the thickness was the same and more importantly, the effect lasts till twelve hours.

Only their group – meaning the Marauders, Severus and Lily knows. Of course with Castor and Harry since Severus was privately teaching them potions since apparently, they had the talent – knew about it along with all the existing potions Severus had improved. He didn't want everyone to know about what he did. He didn't even want them to know about it because despite his friendship with Lily, Severus and the marauders still had bad history. They only saw each other as acquaintance and tolerated each other because of Lily and the two kids who seemed to like the sour man.

"I took the form of a black-haired girl at that time," he looked at his son's face, watching as Castor's eyes widened in surprise.

"You were a girl when you met father?" when he nodded, he looked at him in amazement. "And he didn't know since your undercover right dad?" he nodded again. "Whoa! And father fell in love with your form?" his son asked eagerly. He laughed, unrestrained and genuine for the first time since he willingly thought about the past before everything changed.

"No. Your father didn't even notice me that time. I was almost caught by the bad guys that time when I just grabbed your father, dragged him into a slightly dark alley and kissed him senseless. Tongue and all," he said absentmindedly. He blinked, returning back to his senses when he heard a squeak. He then remembered that he was talking to his son. To his eight-year-old son casually about kissing his father senseless. With some graphic words.

Oh shit.

He looked at his son who was red-faced in embarrassment. He was covering his mouth and when he saw him looking, he dropped his gaze on his own lap and his ears looked to be reddened even more. He was about to speak to his son about his crude words – He was talking to his son for Merlin's sake, not to his friends! – when he suddenly stopped and stared hard at his obviously embarrassed son.

Wait a minute. Wouldn't an eight-year-old kid, no matter how intelligent would not react like he knew about kissing someone senseless? Wouldn't they be like confused since they didn't know what that really was? Did his son read on his numerous books something like that? Or...

"Castor, why are you blushing?" he asked in suspicion. Castor turned into a tomato red even more than before. Tentative ideas cropped into his head. Did someone went ahead and did that to his son when he wasn't looking? His hands curled into fist angrily at the thought. If they did, they would feel and see why Blacks were feared in general. "Castor… do you know about kissing? Did you saw someone?"

Castor squeaked a little before he spoke in a soft voice. "I… I saw Uncle James and Lily do that in their kitchen with Harry before…" he answered. He blinked and then laughed out loud.

' _Was that the time when Lily was so furious with James and why Remus looked like he was trying to get out of the house immediately that day?'_

"With Harry?" Castor nodded and looked at him in the eye, though he still looked embarrassed and his cheeks was still tinted a little red.

"Umm… yes. He asked Uncle Remus why Aunt and Uncle are exchanging spits. And he said it was yucky," again, he laughed loudly.

Imagining that scene in his head made him laugh even more hysterically. His heart lightened up. He was relieved that that was the case and what he had feared was only his hyperactive imagination. And this light temporary end to their talk about his son's father is making him relax despite the memories swirling inside his mind that he willingly tapped just to tell his son about his other parent.

Talking about the past to his son, talking about him wasn't and wouldn't be easy. He knew that. But if in this way he could make his son happy, then he's okay with it.

He could do this. Just one step at a time.

Castor just stared at his dad with a small smile on his lips. His dad didn't look too sad remembering the past now.

He's okay.

And he's happy about that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hmmm…. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter… I feel it's lacking... oh well *shrug*

The father of Castor and Sirius' greatest love would not be revealed yet. But you're free to tell me about your suspicions. As for pairings... I'm not sure. I haven't plotted about that yet. But if I do stick him into a relationship, it would be to a male. just a heads up homophobes! Warning was already stated above!

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Slash. Additional notes below. Read it. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Of Magic and Death**

 **04:**

Castor, now a ten-year-old turning eleven child was being dragged by his best friend, – and his counterpart in this world really. But he was already used to that fact and didn't mind it much – Harry towards Quidditch Quality Supplies. He rolled his eyes at his seven-year-old and soon to be eight-year-old best friend.

"Harry, didn't you already have a broom?"

"But that was a kiddie broom Cas! It's not that fast and it still flies so low! And I just really wanna see new brooms," he explained in an excited way. He rolled his eyes again. Harry is acting childish. But then again, they're still a kid.

"Dad and Uncle James would be looking for us! I haven't even check some books yet!" he protested.

"Oh, come on Cas! Calm with your books for a minute! I'm just going to look! I promise it won't take long," Harry gave him a puppy-dog look that made him roll his eyes again.

When Harry thought of something, it was usually easier to pull your teeth than talk him out of it. He's that stubborn. _'Were that stubborn.'_

"Alright. Don't take long," he warned. Harry whooped in joy before sprinting towards the broom display and started drooling on the brooms. He sighed as he looked at his friend. He liked quidditch, but he wasn't that obsessed with the sport! Drooling over a broom? He hadn't done that before. He didn't have the time. He was busy making sure he lived than experiencing usual teenager experience. And besides, it wasn't the sport that he liked but the fact that he could fly and the feeling of freedom it gave him.

And now that he could finally act his age, that he could finally do what he wanted within reason and pursue what he wanted, he found out that he liked books more than brooms. He could certainly see its appeal. No wonder Hermione liked books so much. So many knowledge stored in just a small thing. And though others were nonsense and rubbish texts – like the book about werewolves. He was sure that book was written by a person who completely hates magical creatures – there were informative ones that helped him understand this world better.

And he already have a pretty good picture of the world he was in.

After thirty minutes of waiting for his friend - so much for not going to take a long time on just drooling - he snapped and just dragged him towards the Florish and Blotts for him to buy his books at last. Harry had been whining and he just rolled his eyes once again and told him that he should just buy books too for their home studies. And of course he went and bought a quidditch related book. Good thing he also bought some about potions and charms or Aunt Lily would be having that disappointed look all day. At least he had interest in those.

He took books that interested him in Defense Against the Dark Arts section, Laws, Magical Theories and just about anything he hadn't have at home. He then came onto the general section of books and didn't found anything he liked and those others that he did he already had. When he was about to move on, his eyes noticed a lone book wedged between big tomes of books. Curious, he took it and read the title.

 _The Dark and Light Magic_

 _By: T.M.R_

' _The initials seem utterly familiar'_ he mused. He opened it and read the short introduction and was impressed at how impersonal and neutral it sounded. Not discriminating either types of magic. He couldn't even tell if the person who wrote the book preferred Dark or Light magic.

It was good. And why was it even in the general section? Shouldn't it be in the Magical Theories? He didn't much mind it though and just put it onto his basket where he put the books he wanted to buy. He took a step back to go to the counter when he bumped into someone.

He jumped and turned sharply to the person he bumped to apologize and then froze almost immediately seeing that the person behind him looked like the adult version of the teenage Tom he had seen back in his old timeline, the one that came out of the diary.

"I-I'm sorry!" he forced himself to say since he was the one at fault. And really, even if the man looked like the adult version of Tom, that didn't mean he had to forsake his morals and attitude.

And if he really was Tom… it was best not to acquire interest from him. He still didn't know about his standing in this particular world after all. Even the books he had read didn't say much about him. Only that he was hailed a prodigy, mysterious and apparently was polite despite being the heir of Slytherin. That and he had a seat in the Wizengamot. Not much else. If he wanted to know more, he had to ask his Uncle Regulus since he was also a part of Wizengamot as Lord Black.

But he couldn't. Because he knew both his Uncle and dad would ask. He wouldn't want them to because as much as it was necessary, he didn't want to lie to his dad.

But he did want to know still because despite the fact that Death said the dimension he was currently in was peaceful than the one he came from, it didn't mean there would be no conflict. He needed to be prepared.

Because Tom's and Dumbledore's ideals were completely different from each other. And with those two being powerful wizards and still probably were the leader of respective sides of magic, conflict was bound to happen.

Time would just tell if that conflict would escalate like the one in his home dimension.

He was about to pass the wizard - best to get himself away at immediately - when the man spoke to him.

"Aren't you a little too young to have that book?" the man asked curiously with not an ounce of 'evilness' from his tone. He blinked in confusion at what the other had said. When the man's gaze was pointedly on his basket, he froze. He immediately knew what the man was talking about.

It was that intriguing book about Dark and Light magic.

"You can never be too young to learn," he said decisively. The man chuckled.

"Of course. And why did you get that? Would your parents allow you to have that book?" he asked. Harry was about to answer when he was suddenly smacked with the knowledge of what he was doing at the moment.

Here was he, talking to the possible counterpart of the Tom Riddle of this world like they were familiar with each other. Like they were already friends and had already known each other. He knew he should be wary since he still didn't know what was different about this Tom Riddle like the Peter Pettigrew of this world. If he was even different from the Tom Riddle/ Voldemort on his home dimension.

But he couldn't help it. There was just something familiar about the other. _'That was probably because I was already familiar with him back in my dimension'_

Despite his doubts though, despite his thoughts that this was probably Tom himself in this dimension he still answered. It's rude not to anyway.

"My dad would let me read this book. It's a neutral discussion about both magic. There's nothing wrong with that. We do debates about this sometimes," _'And I want to see what was in this book. It might help me see how the wizarding world see both magic.'_ Being the child of magic had benefits. One of them was that he got to interact with magic herself.

"Oh," Tom man said. He took on a considering look and then gave him a small smile. It was a satisfied one without the manic he usually see on his own Tom back then. "That's good. If only other families are like yours…" the man trailed off, looking at him in expectation. He opened his mouth to answer because why not? When suddenly, someone called his name.

"Castor! Quick! Dad's outside with Uncle Siri. We have to go!" he looked at where the voice was and saw Harry waving at him enthusiastically and apprehensively. It's probably because we hadn't asked permission to leave them and just took off. But then trailed off when he saw him with the man.

"Alright Harry. Go to the counter first," he said calmly. Harry nodded dumbly before hurrying off.

"Castor?" Tom said, his voice thick before he coughed a little. He nodded.

"Yes. I have to go Mister…"

"Thomas Riddle,"

' _Aha! I knew it! Though the name changed just like Harry...'_

"Mr. Riddle. See you next time," he said politely. Tom gave him a curt nod before he walked around the adult towards the counter. _'Hmm. I have to find out more about the Tom in this world."_

Harry was already there waiting for him, bouncing on his feet as he waited until all his purchases were taken care off before he spoke.

"You were talking to Mr. Riddle!" he exclaimed as they were outside going towards their parents. Aunt Lily was already there waiting too. She even had that displeased frown on her face. If it wasn't already known to them that he would always make sure to go to Florish and Blotts when in Diagon Alley, they probably would have looked for them until now. If Aunt Lily ever got to him, he'll just tell her Harry dragged him towards the brooms.

Effective and quite true.

"You do not need to shout it to the world Harry. Were just talking. What's wrong with that?" _'Aside from the obvious. But then, he didn't come from my universe so he couldn't have known'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe Tom did do something here...'_ "And how do you know him?" Harry was about to say something but Uncle James cut him off.

"Thomas Riddle?" he sounded neutral – very unusual for the goofy uncle James – but his eyes were narrowed. He frowned. _'So Tom did do something in this universe huh? I should've known he wouldn't just stay still...'_

He just nodded and waited for them to tell him why they looked at him in disbelief. But they didn't speak. He was about to demand when he saw how his dad looked like.

 _'Dad looked torn between paling or getting angry'_ he observed.

"Dad?"

"Let's go Castor. There were letters that came for you,"

 _'Letters...'_

"My Hogwarts letter is there already?" he asked quite eagerly. Dad's face changed from sombre to happy, though there was a sort of melancholy and loneliness deep within his dad's eyes.

"Not only Hogwarts but other schools as well,"

"Other schools?" _'The other two international schools?'_ Dad gave him a wide grin. If he wasn't distracted, he would have noticed immediately that it was fake.

"Yup,"

"Then let's go," he demanded. He wanted to see those letters. He was curious. Why would Durmstrang and Beauxbatons give him their acceptance letter? Wouldn't the students need to live on their respective areas?

' _Or are there any other schools?'_ he mused. The possibility only made him giddy. He hadn't known about that in his own dimension. If he had known, he wouldn't have returned to Hogwarts even if he saw the school as his home simply because he was endangered every year he attended.

' _And this could be the perfect opportunity to get out of Dumbledore's influence early.'_ He didn't really know if the Albus Dumbledore here were the same as his own, better or worse since his dad and all his uncles don't really talk about him. It's better to have contingency plans in place just in case.

"What? You're not going to-" Harry's shout was cut off when dad silenced him almost immediately. He blinked at his dad's very unusual reaction. Harry's eyes went wide and even his Aunt and Uncle looked surprise.

"We have to go. Now," dad said gravely, his eyes looking behind him. He was about to turn around to look at where his dad was looking and to know what made him look almost in panic when dad just grabbed him and then disapparated.

Leaving the rest behind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here comes another chapter. I think you can now pretty much identify who is Castor's father. I gave out plenty of obvious clues. If you still did not get it... well then, wait for the written confirmation.

I will just have to tell you that OC's will be pretty much a given to appear. Just a heads up.

And again, I'm sorry for those offended when I haven't been able to put up the SLASH warning. I didn't think about it. I honestly forgot as I wasn't thinking much about the romance aspect of the story. I was focused on how to show a different kind of war than the outright one on canon. That's my fault. Sorry again, especially to **plums** who seemed to think that I wasn't being polite and showing respect to my readers when I just suddenly implied there would be slash and possible mpreg.

To all those who was also offended and didn't want to read about that kind of romance, please hit the back button now. You might find other themes here that you might not like that I haven't put out up a warning because I forgot. And if you still continued, well it's your choice. Just don't tell me about your grievances again since I already warned you even if it's 'late'.

Thanks for those who stayed. See you next chapter.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Alternate Dimension. MOD Harry. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Of Magic and Death**

 **05:**

There was tension that lingered around his dad and uncle and aunt after that day in Diagon Alley. And he didn't know why it existed in the first place. He might have been older than his current age, but he was never that perceptive. That particular trait was in Hermione. And he wasn't even being humble because it was true. Even when he was extremely observant, he never stuck to his drawn conclusion without all the facts.

He was different than his previous kid self that rushes towards a situation without any facts. He learned. And he wouldn't return to that kind of attitude anytime soon.

And if he thought that his dad's unusual attitude in Diagon Alley had anything to do with Tom... well, he'd just have to investigate it then.

As none would tell either him or Harry what was wrong, he just buried himself in researching about the different schools he hadn't known in his own timeline.

He received no less than five invitation letters. Of course the prominent one was Hogwarts. And he had every intention of attending the school this coming year. If only to see the school and to feel out the people he knew there, especially Dumbledore. Oh right, the Headmaster wasn't really that big of a threat... at the moment. His previous headmaster wasn't a threat to him before too. He was as light and misguidedly good as a naïve first year.

That was what he had thought though before he found out about all he had done in his life. So he wasn't so sure about his counterpart either.

Best to know about him early.

And if he wanted to know more about him in another's perspective, he could just ask his dad later.

There were letters from **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** in America, **Siren's Academy** in Iceland and **Osiris Temple** from Egypt. There were also **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** in Scotland and **Magus Institute** in an apparently unknown location.

Out of the five, he only ever knew Hogwarts. He thought only Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were the only wizarding school in the whole world. With the letters he had received, he thought wrong. Now he felt so inadequate for not knowing these schools.

 _'Or perhaps Dumbledore did everything he could so I would enter Hogwarts. He did do everything to have me under his control'_ Just the thought was making his magic stir angrily in the surface.

With this much anger and betrayal he felt, he knew that even if Dumbledore were good here, he would always second-guess everything Dumbledore said. He would never probably listen to him that well, even if the advice seemed sound. Because he would be too paranoid to look for any manipulative actions behind his words.

There's just too much history between him and the name Albus Dumbledore. _'I have to control my temper'_

The three unknown school's information wasn't seen anywhere in Diagon Alley and he had to force his dad to buy the informative books in a bookstore in Diagon Alley. Dad wouldn't even step foot there if he hadn't told him he would go there if he had to.

He felt bad though when his dad arrived as if he was trying to calm himself. He also had a crying fit and held him for the entire day, as if he would disappear any minute and wanted him to remain in his side.

It made him extremely worried. What could have made his dad act like that? The only ever tme he became so emotional was when it came to him and his... father...

At that thought, he just kept quiet and held his dad close to him too.

He had wanted to give his father a second chance at what his father had apparently done to drive his dad away from him as he had every intention of wanting to know who his father was. He wanted a family and he knew his dad loved his father very much so he didn't want to close his father of his life. That was the reason why he always wanted to ask some small things or information about his father.

But if his dad always react like this when his father was concerned... he would abandon his quest of finding his father.

Finding a man that made his dad so emotional was not worth it. He wanted a family, true. But he had Sirius as his dad. He's brilliant and loved him too much. That was more than enough for him.

If he could make his dad happy without mentioning his father, he might as well stop looking.

His dad's happiness was more important than finding someone who hadn't been there his whole life.

 **. . . . .**

 **"You won't look for him anymore Master?"**

"Look for whom?" Harry asked. They were currently inside his mindscape that looked like the replica of Hogwarts in his own dimension. In the real world, Castor was sleeping as it's already time for his sleep. They sometimes meet inside his mindscape as whenever Death visited, he always woke up feeling refreshed.

 **"Your father?"** Death asked. He opened his closed eyes and those green orbs looked at Death's rather entirely black eyes calmly.

"No,"

 **"I see..."** Harry relaxed and closed his eyes once again, making sure that he was comfortable lying on Death's lap for the duration of his stay in his own mindscape with Death as a companion. **"Are you sure?"**

Harry just nodded.

 **. . . . .**

"I want to go to Hogwarts dad," he said the next day at breakfast with his dad in the Black Manor that Uncle Regulus gave to them when he took over as the Lord Black. His grandmother – the first time he realized that he had to use the term, he was horrified and frankly felt disturbed – Walburga Black had been shrieking at the top of her lungs at what her 'outstanding good son' had done. Uncle Regulus had even made sure that his dad got back his shares in the Black family fortune along with putting his name back in the family tree despite grandmother's protest.

Uncle had never listened to grandmother after he was announced as Lord Black.

Grandfather Orion had apparently approved of what Uncle Regulus had done.

He still wasn't sure what made the Black's different in this dimension. He's just glad that they weren't like before, even if the Black madness were still quite active in the gene if Aunt Bellatrix' attitude was anything to go by.

The Black family's motto was even different from his own dimension. The motto 'Toujours Pur' (always pure) was changed to 'La Famille D'abord' (family first). And it aptly fit the Black family here as even the – admittedly and very obviously – crazy Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was loyal to the Black family. She was even the one his dad had been closest to from the Black sisters, which had really disturbed and horrified him when he found out his dad and the woman who had killed his Godfather before were like best friends here. Though his grandmother couldn't seem to understand and follow their motto.

Grandmother Walburga's death in the unmerciful hands of muggle disease called Cancer when he was five years old had made him very happy without even feeling the slightest of guilt. She deserved it for all the nasty things she had done and said to his dad.

He noted those distinct differences in the Black family as an example of how this dimension could be massively different from his previous one and made himself be cautious of everything.

"Hogwarts?" dad whispered in disbelief, his face paling. Castor blinked before his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

His dad shouldn't be looking like that. It was a foregone conclusion anyway that he would go to Hogwarts. His dad knew of his desire to attend the school where he had attended. He had already told him before when he was still a three-year-old kid and was regaled with stories about his time in the school.

Besides, Hogwarts was like his home. It would be nice to get there even if it's just for a year.

Besides, he could observe Dumbledore's attitude and personality first hand there. And if he found something that would remind him of all the unpleasantness of his dimension-Dumbledore, he'd be out of there before said elderly wizard ever grab him to be used.

That's how disillusioned he is of the supposedly Leader of the Light.

"Yes," he replied, ignoring his dad's unusual reaction for now. "I wanted to see the school you've been telling me about. Hogwarts sounded really interesting too from my research," he added.

And it was. The curriculum of Hogwarts were more fulfilling and informative than in his own dimension.

There were additional subjects like 'The Art of Fencing', 'Duel Tactics' and 'SoulFire Manipulation'. He wanted to take those subjects, especially the SoulFire as this was the VERY first time he ever heard of it.

Even some of the core subjects were different. For example, there wasn't 'Muggle Studies'. Instead, there was 'Muggle Integration' for anyone who was born and raised in the magical world and 'Magical Traditions' for those raised in non-magical environment.

The differences in here and the other dimension was _fascinating._

"What- what about the other acceptance letter you received?"

"Well... they're nice. And Magus is really interesting. They apparently have almost all subjects there. I get to choose my own courses and our year level depends on our performance, not age," he told his dad. Magus was like a dream come true for him. It was really interesting and he wouldn't mind studying there. But...

He still wanted to stay and study in Hogwarts... It was physically and mentally impossible for him to ignore the school as he had treated Hogwarts as his home back then.

His fondness never faded.

"Magus... that unknown school?" dad asked, confused. Castor nodded.

"What about the others?"

"They have nice course work but Magus appealed to me," he stated. He then looked at his dad closely in the eye and said quite seriously. "And I know you were the one who had asked for an acceptance letter from the other three schools, am I right dad? That was what the written forms and 'exams' were all about am I right?"

His dad nodded almost sheepishly. He released a puff of breath.

He had been confused when his dad had just told him to get dressed and then had him take an exam in different parts of the world without any explanation. He was tired and drained after each exams that he just rested every time they came home.

They were mind inducing.

Well, except for Magus. It wasn't a part of the tests as even dad was puzzled about that acceptance letter.

"Why?"

His dad stared at him, eyes questioning. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"Dad, why did you have me take entrance tests on those schools? It was almost like you didn't want me to attend Hogwarts..." when his dad looked a little guilty and his eyes shifted to his sides, he instantly knew that his assumptions weren't unfounded.

He hit the right mark.

He walked towards his dad and knelt in front of him, who was seating on the sofa still looking pale. He held his hand and looked into his dad's eye.

"What's wrong dad?" he asked. He was wondering why dad looked like he was panicking right at that moment. Why didn't he want him to go to Hogwarts? Is something wrong there? Was the Headmaster not trustworthy after all and that his dad caught onto it? Did something traumatizing happened there?

 _But if there is, dad wouldn't have told me any stories about Hogwarts. Come to think of it, dad wouldn't have told me any stories about how amazing Hogwarts would be if he didn't want me to attend right from the start._

"Is this a new development dad? Is your reluctance just recent? Because if not, you wouldn't have told me any stories about Hogwarts. Did something happen? Is Hogwarts dangerous? Is there any untrustworthy person there?" _Let's hope it's not Dumbledore,_ he added inside his mind.

Dad just smiled at him in melancholy. "You're smarter than your dad Castor. Just like your father..." his dad grimaced and he fought the urge to flinch.

He really didn't like reminding his dad about his other parent. Especially if this was how his dad was going to react every time _he_ was mentioned within his dad's hearing.

It only cemented his decision not to know anything about his father.

"You really don't want me to attend Hogwarts, am I right dad?" his dad gave a weary sigh and nodded a little.

"Okay," dad's head snapped to look at him with wide, hopeful eyes and he winced a little. Because he knew what he would say next would dim that hope from his eyes. But he had to do it.

Just for a year. He had to see if Dumbledore could still be a threat to his family. Also, he wanted to know why his dad didn't want him to attend the school.

"I'll attend just for a year dad. Then I'll transfer to Magus," When he said that he'd be attending Hogwarts, his dad predictable wilted but immediately smiled widely when he said he's only going to stay for a year and then transfer.

He could work this out.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry for the late update. My laziness caught up with me. I admit, this wasn't much but at least it's here.

Next chapter: Castor goes to Hogwarts.

Btw, the schools I mentioned aren't mine. They were taken from a specific story... (I forgot the title. I'll mention it in the next chapter). Magus though was mine.

Okay, enough about that. Gonna review?


End file.
